Au bout du monde
by Meliane2
Summary: Tokyo, années 30-40. Des destins entrecroisés... Des amitiés qui se nouent, se renforcent, des liens plus ou moins forts qui se tissent... des histoires d'amour sur fond de guerre... X Japan, Dir en Grey, Luna Sea, The GazettE et quelques autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Au bout du monde

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: action/aventure/romance.

**Pairing**: aucun pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer**: hide, Toshi, Yoshiki et Pata ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Petit mot de l'auteur**: Je sais que le chapitre est court, mais les suivants seront être plus longs. Alors bonne lecture... en espérant que ça vous plaise !

**OoOoOoO**

- Ça y est, c'est la guerre, dit hide à ses amis.

Pata, Yoshiki et Toshi acquiescèrent, la mine sombre. Ils savaient depuis quelques jours que leur pays était en conflit avec la Chine et s'étaient réunis pour en discuter. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était ce que le futur leur réservait. Seul hide connaissait déjà son emploi du temps pour les prochains mois, mais il n'en avait pas encore parlé. Certains de leurs camarades, après avoir annoncé qu'ils s'étaient engagés, avaient quitté Tokyo. L'empire Shōwa avait besoin d'hommes... Assis sur un banc devant l'université Keiō, où Toshi suivait ses cours, les quatre amis parlaient entre autres de la situation actuelle de leur pays.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? questionna hide.

- Je vais rester ici, mes parents comptent sur moi pour que je les aide financièrement après avoir fini mes études, répondit Toshi.

- Et moi, je continue à aller au conservatoire, dit le blond assis à côté de l'étudiant.

Ce qui n'était pas une surprise, étant donné que Yoshiki voulait devenir un pianiste reconnu. Et son talent le servait bien, ç'aurait été dommage de le gâcher en l'envoyant faire la guerre.

- Et toi, Pata ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le dernier de la bande. Pour l'instant, je vais rester travailler au garage, et peut-être qu'après je chercherai autre chose.

hide se contenta de hocher la tête, et Toshi et Yoshiki échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- hide, et toi ? demanda finalement le blond.

- Je pars combattre la semaine prochaine.

- Quoi ? Mais.. Mais tu aurais pu nous en parler ! s'écria Yoshiki.

- J'ai préféré me taire, je me suis douté que vous alliez mal réagir à la nouvelle.

- Enfin hide, tu es devenu fou ! Tu vas te faire tuer là-bas !

- JE SAIS !

Les gens aux alentours leur jetèrent un regard agacé, et hide baissa d'un ton.

- Je sais, Yoshiki, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme.

- Et on ne peut pas... On ne peut pas faire en sorte que tu évites ça ? demanda Toshi à la place du blond.

- Même si vous pouviez, je refuserais. Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de me défiler quand on attend quelque chose de moi.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus lourd cette fois. Les informations qui filtraient du front étaient rares, et les trois amis craignaient que leur aîné ne revienne pas.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Pata.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Contrairement à toi, je vis encore chez mes parents. Mon frère est trop jeune pour s'engager, c'est à moi de faire l'honneur de la famille.

Yoshiki baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses yeux brillants, et Toshi posa une main sur son épaule. De son côté, Pata ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ils n'ignoraient pas que le sens de l'honneur était important chez les Matsumoto, et donc chez hide.

- Tu pourrais ne pas revenir, fit remarquer Toshi.

- Oui, je sais bien ce que je risque. Mais j'ai pris ma décision.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils gardèrent le silence, ils partirent en direction d'un bar où Pata avait travaillé. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'il avait rencontré hide et sympathisé avec lui, le plus vieux étant un habitué qui venait presque tous les soirs.

Une fois installés, ils se remirent à discuter de tout et de rien, à l'exception du départ de hide. C'était la dernière soirée où ils étaient tous les quatre, car ils se doutaient qu'ils ne seraient peut-être pas réunis avant longtemps, et ils en profitèrent. Bien plus tard, ils se séparèrent sur une poignée de main et partirent chacun de leur côté. hide fit juste un signe de tête à Pata qui sourit en voyant Toshi et Yoshiki s'en aller dans la même direction. C'est vrai qu'ils n'habitaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre...

Une semaine plus tard, seul Yoshiki accompagna hide jusqu'à son point de rendez-vous, Toshi et Pata n'ayant pas pu venir.

- On aimerait que tu restes... avoua le musicien.

- Je m'en doute, Yo-chan...

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Je ne sais pas.

_A quoi penses-tu en partant ? Est-ce que tu fais ça pour impressionner les tiens ? Non, ça ne te ressemble pas... C'est vrai que tu as le sens du devoir, mais de là à partir te battre et avoir peu de chances de revenir... hide, où est-ce que tu avais la tête en prenant cette décision? ? La Chine est peut-être le dernier endroit que tu verras dans ta vie ! On était bien tous les quatre avant que la guerre commence ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'on soit séparés, et en plus de cette façon ? Qui va me dire ouvertement que je ressemble à une femme avec mes longs cheveux, qui va dire pour plaisanter que Toshi et moi sommes presque un couple, si tu t'en vas ?_

La tristesse envahit Yoshiki, et il se mit à fixer le sol. Il se remémora la façon dont ils s'étaient connus : Toshi et lui étaient amis d'enfance, l'étudiant en médecine avait ensuite rencontré Pata pendant leur service militaire, puis le mécanicien avait fini par leur présenter hide. Et depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Du moins, songea Yoshiki, jusqu'à la semaine précédente où ils avaient appris la nouvelle de l'engagement de hide... Le pianiste frissonna, secoué par des pensées funestes.

- Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses sans qu'on le sache... murmura-t-il à l'intention de son ami.

- Ne t'en fais pas à ce point Yo-chan ! Si j'en ai la possibilité, j'écrirai. Et puis, je vais bien avoir des permissions de temps à autre ! J'en profiterai pour venir vous voir, Pata Toshi et toi. Je suppose que vous allez rester ici ?

- Oui, tu connais les raisons de Toshi, et les miennes. Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout ce que Pata va faire.

- Peut-être qu'il finira par s'engager lui aussi... Je crois que c'est ce qu'il souhaite vraiment. Mais je ne le vois pas du tout avec un fusil à la main !

- Moi non plus !

Un homme s'approcha et prévint hide que le départ était imminent.

- Passe mon bonjour à Toshi et à Pata. Je suppose que tu vas aller voir notre cher futur médecin quand je serai parti ?

- Pour lui donner de tes nouvelles, oui.

- Seulement pour lui parler de moi, tu es sûr ? demanda hide avec un sourire en coin.

Yoshiki regarda aussitôt ailleurs, le visage en feu.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! répliqua hide.

Yoshiki s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque l'homme qui avait parlé plus tôt revint vers eux.

- Hideto Matsumoto ! Nous partons !

- Tu devrais te déclarer à Toshi avant qu'il soit trop tard, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour, murmura hide en étreignant le pianiste, avant de tourner les talons.

Le blond regarda son ami s'éloigner avec son paquetage et soupira en repensant à ses paroles. Devait-il vraiment avouer à Toshi ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Il craignait d'être rejeté, de gâcher une amitié qui avait commencé alors qu'ils étaient enfants... Mais d'après hide, le comportement qu'il adoptait envers Toshi était le même que le brun affichait lorsque le pianiste était là...

Il y pensa tout au long du chemin qu'il fit pour aller déjeuner avec Toshi, et finalement il prit sa décision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Au bout du monde**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: action/aventure/romance**

**Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi (TT).**

**Personnages: X Japan, Kyo et Shinya (Dir en Grey), Kai (The GazettE), Sugizo (Luna Sea)**

Heath sortit de chez lui et marcha jusqu'à l'université Waseda en essayant de se réveiller complètement. Quand il arriva, il aperçut un de ses amis assis sur les marches près de leur salle de cours et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

- Salut Shinya ! Comment tu...

- Heeeeeath ! cria alors une voix.

L'instant suivant, un petit blond se jeta sur lui et le fit presque tomber. Ceux qui le suivaient le regardèrent avec consternation.

- Kyo, tu vas finir par le tuer si tu continues de faire ça ! protesta un des deux bruns.

- Pffff... Kai, tu deviens aussi drôle que le vieux rabat-joie, ça te va pas de le fréquenter !

- Moi je trouve que Kaoru et ton frère vont bien ensemble, répliqua le dernier des étudiants.

- Sugizo ?

- Oui ?

- Urusei.

- Non mais Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu es vulgaire ! s'écria Heath, alors que Shinya empêchait Sugizo de répondre au blond en le frappant et que Kai les observait tous les quatre avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh ça va toi ! C'est pas toi qui as surpris ton frère au lit avec son amant !

Kai rougit aussitôt tandis que les trois autres se mettaient à rire. Le plus jeune se rappelait bien de la tête de Kyo le jour où il était entré dans sa chambre sans frapper. A ce moment-là, il était déjà bien occupé avec Kaoru... et il avait cru que le blond allait faire une syncope. Finalement, Kyo était resté figé à la porte, tout blanc et les yeux écarquillés, jusqu'à ce que Kaoru s'en aille après s'être rhabillé en vitesse.

- Je n'ai rien vu et je ne veux rien savoir.

Kai s'était bien rendu compte au bout d'un moment que Kyo protestait plus pour la forme que parce qu'il était contre sa relation avec Kaoru. De toute façon, il n'était pas le principal concerné.

La sonnerie coupa court à leur discussion, et Kyo se mit à râler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Sugizo.

- J'ai pas envie de revoir Shimizu.

- Si tu avais travaillé, tu suivrais déjà le cours suivant, observa Shinya.

- Ça va... J'ai pas la chance d'être doué comme Kai qui a un an d'avance ! Quoi qu'il en soit, cette prof me déteste, et je sais même pas pourquoi.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Kai. Pourtant tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait déjà fait sortir plusieurs fois de son cours parce que tu échangeais des mots osés avec Minami !

- J'ai dit ça moi ?

- Oui !

- C'est n'importe quoi ! En plus je trouve que Minami est pas... enfin...

- Tu t'enfonces, Kyo ! fit Heath en échangeant un clin d'œil avec Sugizo qui comprit.

- Moi je la trouve très bien Minami, ajouta Sugizo alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la bonne salle.

- Hein ? Alors ça veut dire que tu as... avec Minami...

- Exactement ! répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais te tuer !

Shinya, Kai et Heath durent unir leurs efforts pour empêcher le blond de défigurer Sugizo.

- Monsieur Niimura, vous commencez bien l'année à ce que je vois.

Kyo se ratatina alors que Rukia Shimizu passait devant lui et ouvrait la porte. Les cinq amis entrèrent et s'installèrent tranquillement, Sugizo allant s'asseoir à un bout de la rangée en laissant trois places entre Kyo et lui par précaution.

A la fin de leur première journée, ils échangèrent rapidement leurs impressions. Les professeurs qu'ils avaient vus semblaient compétents - à part Shimizu, selon Kyo- alors l'année à venir devrait bien se passer.

- Vous repartez comment ? demanda Shinya tandis qu'ils attendaient à la sortie du campus après que Sugizo soit parti retrouver une certaine fille (ce que Kyo avait moyennement apprécié) .

- Kaoru vient nous chercher! dit Kai avec un sourire qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler.

- Mrff, grogna Kyo.

- Et moi, je rentre à pied.

- Heath, tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? proposa Shinya.

- Non, ça ira. Je vais aller au parc avant, pas la peine que ton père un détour.

- D'accord, comme tu veux.

Après avoir salué ses amis, Heath quitta l'université et se dirigea vers le Shinjuku Gyoen. Maintenant que la journée était finie, il allait pouvoir passer un moment dans le parc, comme il en avait l'habitude.

En arrivant, il s'installa sur son banc et sortit son classeur pour relire ses cours. Mais au bout de quelques instants, il releva la tête en sentant un regard le détailler.

En face de lui, à quelques mètres, un homme entre vingt-cinq et trente ans le dévisageait. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était repéré, l'inconnu détourna les yeux, et ce fut au tour de Heath de l'observer. De longs cheveux blonds, un regard sombre, plutôt mince... Et pas désagréable à regarder.

Leur petit jeu continua pendant environ une heure. A chaque fois que l'un croisait les yeux de l'autre, le premier tournait la tête, et vice-versa. Puis l'inconnu regarda sa montre, se leva et partit sans se retourner. Quant à Heath, il resta assis à fixer avec un léger sourire la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans le parc... Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de revenir ?

Le jeune étudiant envisagea un instant de rattraper l'autre homme, mais le blond était déjà loin, et Heath ne voulait pas passer pour un fou en lui courant après.

_On verra bien demain s'il est là._

...

A mesure que les semaines passaient, les amis de Heath remarquèrent qu'il était plus la tête dans les nuages que d'ordinaire. Un matin, il reçut une boulette de papier dans la tête et fronça les sourcils, avant de ramasser la feuille et de lire le message.

_Comment elle s'appelle ?_

Le jeune homme jeta un regard noir à Kyo et décida de ne pas répondre. Sugizo sourit en voyant l'air rêveur de son voisin.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

- A rien, mentit Heath.

Depuis un mois déjà, il allait au parc tous les jours pour espérer voir l'inconnu blond, contrairement à avant où il ne s'y arrêtait que deux ou trois fois par semaine...

Mais ils ne faisaient que s'observer sans aller l'un vers l'autre. Heath n'osait pas bouger et se maudissait d'être aussi timide. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait, mais il avait peur de devenir attiré par le blond.

A la pause entre les cours, Kyo se jeta presque sur lui et le pressa de questions, mais Heath fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Sugizo finit par lui venir en aide en criant:

- Minami, attends-moi !

Les yeux de Kyo lancèrent des éclairs jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une fille parmi les étudiants, et il la suivit aussitôt. Ses amis le regardèrent s'approcher d'elle et se mettre à lui parler.

- Dites, ce n'est pas Ayumi, la sœur de Sugizo ? demanda Shinya.

- Si, acquesça Kai. Sugizo va le tuer s'il l'apprend.

- Tant qu'il nous laisse tranquilles, dit Heath en s'appuyant sur sa table et en somnolant.

- ON SE REVEILLE ! cria Kyo quelques minutes plus tard dans les oreilles de Heath.

Furieux, Heath lui répondit en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Sugizo l'imita juste après être revenu. Il venait de discuter avec sa sœur et appris que Kyo était intéressé par elle.

- Alors Heath, comment s'appelle ta nouvelle conquête ?

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Allez, sois pas cachottier ! insista Kyo. On la connaît ?

- Non, sûrement pas, répliqua-t-il.

Et il sortit son classeur pour montrer que la discussion était terminée. Mais Kyo n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, et il échangea un regard puis un sourire avec Sugizo. A la fin des cours, Heath partit le premier, et les deux autres décidèrent tacitement de le prendre en filature.

Sans se rendre compte qu'il était suivi, Heath s'en alla tranquillement vers le parc, retrouva son banc habituel et attendit. L'inconnu arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et cette fois il salua le jeune homme d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Heath se sentit rougir et se demandait quoi faire quand...

- Alors, elle est où la fille ?

_Kyo..._

Il se tourna aussitôt vers le petit blond et le dévisagea en serrant les poings.

- Il n'y a pas de fille, c'est clair ? dit-il en criant presque.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'homme s'éloigner, et sa fureur se mêla alors de déception. Dire qu'il avait enfin eu l'intention de l'aborder... Sous les yeux inquiets de Sugizo, Heath rassembla ses affaires et s'en alla en bousculant Kyo.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de venir, dit Sugizo, les sourcils froncés.

- Je crois pas, admit Kyo qui pour une fois n'avait plus envie de rire.

**...**

Heath rentra chez lui et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Sa voisine de palier qui sortait de chez elle le fixa d'un air surpris.

- Monsieur Morie, vous allez bien ?

- Oui...

Mais moralement, il éprouvait plutôt l'inverse. En plus, maintenant, il avait mal à la main et il ne se sentait pas mieux, c'était même pire. Avec un soupir, il écrasa une larme de rage et monta lentement les escaliers. Il avait été si près d'oser parler à l'inconnu du parc... et un trouble-fête était venu tout gâcher.

_Kyo, il y a des jours où tu te comportes vraiment comme un gamin !_ pensa-t-il en jetant son sac dans un coin avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Avec ce qui venait de se passer, il ne pensait pas que Sugizo et Kyo allaient le suivre encore une fois. Cela lui laissait la possibilité de parler au blond seul à seul... Songer à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre occupa ses pensées toute la journée du lendemain, heureusement sans que ses amis le questionnent. Le soir, il attendit tout de même qu'ils soient partis avant d'aller au Shinjuku Gyoen. Il attendit jusqu'à la fermeture du parc, mais le blond ne se montra pas, et il rentra chez lui, envahi par un sentiment de déception.


End file.
